Adios país de las maravillas
by Linne-'Malfoy
Summary: Un pequeño one con los pensamientos de Sombrereo antes de que Alice traspase el espejo


Hola viendo que solo hay un fic de esta increible miniserie quise aportar mi grano de arena pero les digo que soy nueva en este fandom ya que apenas ayer vi por primera vez esta serie en fin espero les guste

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece

* * *

Ahí estaba el sin saber que hacer o decir… dicen que las imágenes valen mas que mil palabras y así era par el en este momento. Ahí estaba ella, quien había conseguido que el sintiera emociones fuertes sin necesidad de los "tés mágicos" que la reina roja les proporcionaba a todos los habitantes de El país de las maravillas, en fin ahí estaba ella abrazada a Jack Corazón pero que esperaba él que lo eligiera sobre Jack, siendo Jack un rey y sobre todo el hombre a quien amaba, además Alice ya había demostrado a quien escogería en el bosque y no había sido él así que no, no lo elegiría a él ¿verdad? Entonces que hacia allí que hacia el Sombrerero en ese lugar, había llegado con la intención de declarársele de decirle que tal vez en este poco tiempo que e conocieron el se había enamorado de ella, había llegado con la intención de decirle que se quedara allí con el, que no regresara a su mundo pero ahora que la veía ahí con Corazón todo el valor que había estado reuniendo se había ido al carajo decidió que por su propio bien debía de irse de allí, irse inmediatamente, lo mas rápido posible, pero si era así que hacia ahí parao como tonto todavía, dando media vuelta decidió irse de ahí pero hubo algo que lo detuvo una simple palabra si pero de una persona con un poder sobre él…

- ¡Sombrerero! –

- ¿Alicia? Oye... Tenía, um... Tenía miedo de que podría perderte.

- ¿Sí? Bueno... Estuviste un poco cerca.

- Sí, estaba, um... Supongo que estaba tratando de no pensar en ello. De todos modos, Quería despedirme.

- ¿Despedirte?

- Si tú, ya sabes si alguna vez te ilusiona regresar...

- ¿Quieres que me quede?

- Como decirle que eso es lo que el quería, que se quedara con el, pero no ella no se quedaría con el si mucho se quedaría con el Jack ese

- ¡Demonios, no! – no claro que eso quería pero no se lo diría no definitivamente no lo haría - No, tú... Creo que deberías ir a casa.

- Sí, he tenido suficiente del País de las Maravillas de por vida.

- Sí. Estoy seguro de que sí, ¿cierto? Igual, nosotros nos reímos. ¿Sabes? Tuvimos buenos momentos. Obviamente, entre todos los malos momentos.

- Sí, los tuvimos.

- Si

- Si ¿Sabes? Siempre podrías visitar mi mundo podría gustarte. Podríamos... Podríamos comer pizza.

- Y un montón de otras cosas.

- Alice ya es hora- dice Jack quitándole todas la esperanza al sombrerero

- Si. Bueno sombrerero

- David

- ¿Cómo?

- Mi nombre es David

- Oh muy bien entonces David fue un gusto conocerte

- No – respondio él

- ¿Como? – ella no lo podía creer después de todo lo que pasaron juntos el le venia con eso

- Digo… no es cierto, no quiero que te vayas o por lo menos lo que no quiero es alejarme de ti. Se que tu corazón le pertenece a Corazon pero – no pudo terminar de hablar pues Alice no vio mejor manera de callarlo que con un beso, ese beso tan deseado por ambos al fin se volvia una realidad el Sombrerero no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Alice uniendo sus labios con los suyo un poco tarde pero decidió responder y tomar el control de la situacion primeramente abrazandola por la cintura mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello pidió permiso con la lengua para invadía asi su boca y asi ambos iniciaron una batalla por quien tenia el control. Todo esto sucedia ante Jack que solo podía ver con sorpresa y resignación viendo asi como había perdido a Alice ella se había enamorado de otro y aun asi el se sentía feliz por ella. Cuando al fin se dio por finalizado el beso el Sombrero lo único que pudo decir fue…

- Woow

- Si.- respondió ella, penándolo por un momento lo siguiente que dijo la sorprendió a ella tanto como a el Sombrerero y a Jack- ven conmigo

- Ir contigo

- Si a mi mundo ven conmigo, no puedo quedarme por mi mama pero yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti ven conmigo

- Pero yo… yo no pertenezco a ese mundo, yo no existo allí… yo…- pero fue interrumpido

- Yo me encargo de todo eso, claro si tu quieres- le propuso Jack

- ¿Quererlo? pero por supuesto que lo quiero… su majestad- le dijo con una reverencia un tanto burlesca que no molesto mucho a Jack

- Entonces queda resuelto ahora deben partir yo me comunicare contigo despues sombrerero-

- Claro y gracias – volteando hacia Alice y el espejo – listo pequeña, ahora a tu mundo, primero las damas- dándole paso a Alice

- Nos vemos del otro lado – Con un ultimo beso por el momento se acerco al espejo el sujeto que estaba a la par de este solo le dijo

- Solo obligate a respirar – y diciendo esto la empujo por el espejo – sigues tu sombrerero

- Claro… Pais de las maravillas hasta pronto – cuando vio al sujeto acercarse solo dijo – yo puedo solo – a dar un paso iba cuando

- Sombrerero – le hablo el rey – solo cuidala mucho si –

- Claro no te preocupes ahora si Adios país de las maravillas, hola mundo de las ostras – y se adentro en el espejo sosteniendo su sombrero ya que no queria perderlo en ese extraño viaje, al llegar al otro lado solo vio a Alice sentada en el piso esperándolo – listo solo Alice y ahora que

- Ahora iremos a casa esperemos que mama no este muy preocupada por mi desaparición y saber que dira de que ahora aparezca contigo

- Crees que le importe mucho lo que pasa entre nosotros

- Solo se que lo que me importa ahora es el estar contigo

- Igual a mi la no Alice de la leyenda – soltaron una pequeña risa y se fundieron en un beso que solo promete amor y felicidad

**The End**

* * *

**Les gusto **los reviews son bien aceptados

Besos... CIao


End file.
